


We Only Need A Crew Of Two

by IowaGuy1979



Series: And It Is, It Is, A Glorious Thing... [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Coming of Age, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Stormy seas for Long Max Silver and Captain Bluebeard
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: And It Is, It Is, A Glorious Thing... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052699
Kudos: 15





	We Only Need A Crew Of Two

It had been a week since The Kiss. Chloe and Max sat at the dining room table, drinking lemonade.

William and Joyce came through the front door, and sat down across from them. Joyce frowned.

‘oh, shit. Serious Mom Face’, Chloe thought.

“Is there something you two would like to tell us about your afternoon at the park, yesterday?”

“….um, we played on the swings..?”, Max said.

“And was there anyone else there?”, William said, in a gentler tone

The girls looked at each other, then shook their heads.

“Nothing happened, like, say, pushing someone else?”, he said, looking at Chloe.

As the silence dragged on, Max was the first one to break.

“..yeah. But, she didn’t start it! Some dumb boy pushed me off of my swing! Chloe jumped off her swing, pushed the dumb boy down and, said ‘you leave my girlfriend alone!’”. Max’s jaw instantly snapped shut, knowing she had said too much.

Joyce sighed, closing her eyes. “Girls. I know you’ve known each other a long time. But, Chloe, you can’t just..”

Chloe glared at them. “Can’t what? Can’t tell the truth?”

“I mean, you’re both very young, and...”

“And what? We’re too young to know how we feel?”. Chloe’s voice started to rise.

“When you two get older, you’ll realize that things aren’t so simple.”

“But, I love Chloe and she loves me”, Max said, confused “What’s not simple about that?”

“It just isn’t!”, Joyce’s voice increased in volume to match Chloe’s.

William took a deep breath. “How about you two go down to that ice cream shop for a bit, ok?” He pulled out his wallet and handed Max a twenty dollar bill.

Max, who was getting nervous at the yelling, took it. “C’mon, Chloe.”

Chloe scowled at her parents, and followed Max out the front door, slamming it behind her.

“They’ve grown up together, honey. We thought this might happen.”, William said.

“Yes, but, I don’t want them to get in trouble. I love Arcadia Bay, but, it’s a small town. And you know how people talk..”

“I know, Joyce, but the world isn’t a nice place. They’re going to find those kinds of people a lot, out there.”

“Yes, but, I can’t help but want to protect them.” Joyce laughed sadly “It’s a shame they can’t stay this young, forever.”

“Why are mom and dad being so dumb?”, Chloe said. She was working her way through a super mega banana split. 

Max had just two scoops of chocolate. “You’re going to get sick.”, she said worriedly.

“Don’t care.”, Chloe grumbled.

The door dinged, and a blonde haired girl came through. She was about their age, looked like.

Max gasped. She had a earring with a blue feather hanging from it, and wore a shirt with skull and crossbones on it, in pink. But the thing that shocked Max was that part of her long blonde hair was dyed blue! 

“That’s so awesome!”, Max gasped. She nuged Chloe. “She looks cool.”

Chloe glanced at her. “Yeah. You better not be thinking about breaking up with me”, she said in that ‘I’m kidding, but, I’m not kidding’ tone.

Max shook her head so fast, it looked like the scarf on it would fall. “No. Never!”

In a few minutes, the girl walked by their table, carrying a scoop of rocky road.

Max took a breath, and said, “Do you like pirates, too?”

For a second, the girl just stared at her. Max began to slide down in her seat, face turning red.

A wide grin broke out on the other girl’s face. “Yeah, they’re hella cool!”

“Never heard that word, before.”, Chloe said.

“Well, they say it all the time in Southern California. I just moved from there. Rachel Amber’s my name.” She held out a hand, balancing her bowl of ice cream in the other.

Chloe took it “Chloe Price, this is my girlfriend, Max Caulfield.” 

Max held her breath, wondering what this new girl would say. Would she think they were weird?

“Cool”, she replied, as if Chloe had just said she liked the color blue, or something.

“You’re pretty cool, Rachel Amber.” Chloe said.

“I am the COOLEST.”, she replied, like it was a fact.

She sat down in the seat next to Max. “We just moved here yesterday. What’s Arcadia Bay like?”

The conversation turned to the best places to hang out, cool stores in town, stuff like that.

“Crap. We’ve been here two hours.”, Max said, looking at the clock. “We better get back.”

“Here” Rachel wrote something down on a piece of paper. “This is my cell number. Pirates gotta stick together.”

Chloe took the paper. She and Max headed back to the Price home.

As they walked into the house, William said, “Girls, come here, please.”

Max shot a scared glance at Chloe. 

Chloe sat down next to her parents on the couch, while Max perched on the armchair.

“Your father and I have been talking, and we decided that..”

“That you are our daughter, whom we love no matter who you love”, William smiled.

“I suppose there’s no one better for you than Max.”, Joyce said, a kind of resigned smile on her face.

Max’s face lit up. “Oh, thank you thank you thank you!”

“You don’t need to thank us for loving Chloe, Max. You’re both amazing young women, and we’ll always love you and be proud of you”, William smiled.

The two jumped up. They hugged, and shared a light peck on the lips.

“We do, however, need to talk about appropriate times and places for that sort of thing.”, Joyce smirked.

They knew that they’d probably face more people, like that jackass at the park.

But that didn’t matter.

Because they were in love.

Because, they were Max and Chloe, and they’d always be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought that Max and Chloe coming out to William and Joyce would be the next step.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
